kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
BULLY
BULLY is series made by Kavra, which ran from July 16th, 2016 to October 1st of the same year. It is the second longest series and possibly one of the most well-known ones. The story focuses on cyber-bullying ending in homicide attempts; it focuses even more on a character named Red Dress Girl and her psychotic behavior, after she and her companion were arrested while tormenting the victim. Story Part 1 - Send My Love (To Your New Lover) A girl and her boyfriend get married. However, they eventually divorce. He meets his female friend, seeing how the girl is plump. She orders him to take a picture of her, and he immediately agrees, turning into an antagonist. The girl finds out the picture is posted on the internet with offensive comments. Next day, she and Blue Boy (male character) arrive, "wanting to say sorry". After a little food incident, Red Dress Girl and Blue Boy ambush her, trying to kill her. Victim Girl's hair got cut off first, but police arrives. A policeman's comrade gets stabbed by Blue Boy, giving Victim Girl a chance to grab Blue Boy. The Unnamed Police Officer then cuffs RDG and BB. In the end, Victim Girl marries the policeman for saving her. Part 2 - Heathens Twenty One Pilots (The video was copyrighted) After the events of Part 1, Red Dress Girl and Blue Boy are delivered to the prison, Red Dress Girl's eyes can be seen tired of the prison for some reason, the policeman gives Red Dress Girl a picture that look like Crybaby and for some reason she laughs and grabs the policeman to the cell, however the policeman broke Red Dress Girl's legs with the chain. When in the past, Red Dress Girl was in beach but now she in prison, Red Dress Girl sees two policeman guarding the door with some guns, Red Dress Girl saw a psychopath somehow the psychopath spins his head with his creepy face in it, in the cell that next to Red Dress Girl is was Blue Boy, Red Dress Girl was sad that she was in prison. When the helicopter arrives, Noob can be seen later in the cafeteria, Noob, Blue Boy and RDG are having lunch with Kavra, unnamed bald prisoner and a female brown hair prisoner, Noob giving RDG a knife, Red Dress Girl looking at a female brown hair prisoner, a female blonde hair prisoner and now looking at Noob. In midnight, Blue Boy can be seen throat slit a policeman. Later Red Dress Girl brings her knife out of her toilet somehow she had red eyes for that, the quickly title pops out said: "she had hidden the knife in the toilet, she wasn't having a pee lol just in case you're wondering", later all of the prisoners escaped the cells and RDS is breaking out with her knife, she killing policeman with her knife (if they got killed, they've turn naked somehow), when RDS had finished off the policeman, she's taking the helicopter with Blue Boy and Kavra, when Red Dress Girl, Blue Boy and Kavra were out of the prison, RDS explode the prison. Part 1.2 Red Dress Girl and Blue Boy are delivered to the prison, where they find an Unnamed Prisoner and others, who were arrested for hacking, murders etc. Before the cafeteria scene, Unnamed Policeman slapped Red Dress Girl for trying to kill his now-wife. Another prisoner arrives, Noob, who was not checked yet, giving RDG a knife. In the midnight, Red Dress Girl uses knife to cut through the cell bars. It seemed possible, but she eventually succeeded. She gave it to Blue Boy, who cut through too. They get out, and suddenly, a policeman hears noise. He goes to check, but he is ambushed by Red Dress Girl and Blue Boy, when she says "Karma is a ############". Then, she murders policeman. BB searches for keys and finds them, finding his phone too, and RDG suggests to take a picture and send it to Victim Girl. They release their two friends. She says to other three to go to the helicopter, while she murders all the policemen. When they got high in the air, she blew up the prison. Part 3 Unnamed Policeman separates from Red Dress Girl, Blue Boy and Noob. An Auburned Hair Person greeted them, but was threatened to be killed by R.D.G. if he didn't hand over his clothes. He did so and was fend off. Blue Boy was seen to be more slimmer. In order to kill Victim Girl, they went to a school to hide for some time from the police. A girl named Sia posts a bunch of wanted posters on the walls, featuring four criminals. The Police arrive suddenly and do a quick search. Nothing bad happens since Red Dress Girl hid her knife in her locker, but Sia and her minions notice they look exactly like the criminals on wanted poster. At the lunch, Sia accuses R.D.G. and others of being prisoners, making Red Dress Girl mad. At the class, R.D.G. pretends to be calm and invites Sia's minions to her place. She serves them green tea, but one of them notices it has different taste, with R.D.G. revealing it's poisoned. Both Minions die under effect of tea, she hides their corpses and later electrocutes Sia via her boombox and then hides her corpse too, slowly beginning the serial murder. Part 4 - Pacify Her Story begins with a girl seeming to be attracted to Blue Boy. At lunch, she sees Red Dress Girl asking him does he like her (R.D.G.), and the girl cries thinking she will never get his heart. At the class, Red Dress Girl goes off her seat to steal someone's handbag. the Girl then has a chance to talk to Blue Boy, and he finally notices her. Later on, she and Blue Boy are starting to create a romantic relationship , but Noob spies on them. He then brings Red Dress Girl, who starts crying after finding out that Blue Boy cheated on her. Out of vengeance, she kills the girl via tea. Later, all three go to Victim Girl's house, but Amelia's Café first, with R.D.G. noticing Blue Boy putting on some deodorant. Part 5 - Milk and Cookies This part is a music video using the Milk and Cookies song, sung by Melanie Martinez. Red Dress Girl talks to Blue Boy at the cafe. Eventually, she takes out her cookies and poisons them ("adding flavor"), killing Blue Boy. Later, Red Dress Girl murders Amelia. Part 6 In this part, Red Dress Girl and Noob finally go to kill Victim Girl. Before they arrive, The Girl's Friend also arrived at VG's house and urges her to leave under danger of being killed. They go and run away, but Red Dress Girl captures her. the Girl's friend had no confidence. In the house, VG was tied up and R.D.G. reveals that the Policeman she fell in love with and Blue Boy are dead. Her cry for BB shows she still cared about him. Before she was poisoned, her friend caused a blackout, killing Noob during it and ambushed Red Dress Girl in the process. Part 7 Finale. VG's friend (Revealed to be named Crybaby) torments Red Dress Girl in this episode for attempting to kill Victim Girl. She cuts off her hair ( the way VG was prepared for death) and later forced her to eat chips and Different types of greasy food that enchanted her weight, making her obese. It was also revealed that Crybaby called the police out of R.D.G.'s cyber-bullying, and later goes to shop for more Greasy foods. While she's away, The Unnamed Prisoner arrives and grabs Victim Girl, trying to set Red Dress Girl free. Crybaby arrives and kills The man with ease due to her aiming skills. She calls the police, but suddenly an enraged R.D.G. breaks free from the rope and attempts to kill Crybaby. She was then shot after almost killing R.D.G. by Victim Girl. Confused, she comforted VG and they forgave each other. the Police eventually arrives and they both get arrested, thus becoming friends during their sentence. Trivia * The story is named BULLY, but for some people it is focused on a serial murder mystery. * BULLY is Kavra's first ROBLOX Series. * In the series, Red Dress Girl used her well-known lethal weapon: Green Tea. * This story is well-known for being a prequel to THE QUEEN. * BULLY is the second longest Kavra's series. Category:Stories Category:BULLY